teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Night School
Night School is the seventh episode of Season 1 and the Teen Wolf series. Synopsis The gang gets trapped in the high school by the Alpha, who's trying to get to Scott. Plot Locked in the school, Scott and Stiles try to figure out how to escape from the Alpha werewolf safely. The Alpha Werewolf keeps them from leaving and murders the janitor. Allison goes to the school with Jackson and Lydia after she gets a mysterious text from Scott saying to meet him at the school. Soon enough, everyone gets trapped inside the cafeteria. Scott reveals he never sent Allison any text. Jackson, Lydia and Allison demand to know what's going on. Not knowing what to say, Scott lies that Derek is the one after them. Stiles calls his father, the sheriff, despite wanting to keep him safe. The group flees into a science classroom, where they find a locked door, which leads to a fire escape. Scott looks for the janitor's body to get the keys. He follows the janitor's scent to the gym, and finds the body under the bleachers. He comes face-to-face with the Alpha Werewolf, who howls, causing Scott to transform painfully. Jackson also reacts to the howl, due to his scratches. Scott makes his way back to the classroom as a wolf but is stopped by Allison's voice. He changes back just as Stiles' father arrives with the police. Outside, safe and free, Scott sees the vet, mysteriously okay. Scott tells Stiles that the Alpha werewolf never planned to kill them at all; the Alpha werewolf actually wanted Scott to kill everyone himself so that he could join the Alpha werewolf's pack. Scott admits this is dangerous because in werewolf form, he actually wanted to kill them all. Allison breaks up with Scott, feeling she can't trust him. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale (credit only) *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Supporting Cast *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton Guest Cast *Brian Bascle as Janitor *Tony D Sims as Student *Amanda Clarke as Deputy Clerk Simpson (voice only) (uncredited) *John Ridings as EMT (uncredited) Continuity *This episode marks the first time that Scott's Werewolf eyes glow red, a possible hint to the fact that he would eventually become a True Alpha. *Scott and Allison Argent break up in this episode. Their relationship started in Second Chance at First Line. *Lydia shows Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Jackson how to make self-igniting Molotov cocktails, which comes into play again in Code Breaker. *Scott and Stiles continue to mistakenly believe that Derek is dead, a belief that won't be corrected until Lunatic. **Because of this incorrect assumption, Scott blames Derek for the murder of the janitor and for luring everyone to the school in an attempt to avoid exposing the existence of Werewolves and the fact that he is one. This lie will continue to have implications throughout the rest of the season. *The scratches on the back of Jackson's neck (which he sustained from Derek in Magic Bullet cause him to have a painful reaction to the Alpha's roar, though an explanation for this has yet to be given. *After learning that Allison is Scott's anchor in Heart Monitor, her presence once again keeps Scott from acting out on his violent Werewolf impulses after the Alpha roars at him and forces him to transform. **The sound of her heartbeat caused Scott to have several flashbacks about Allison, which include: ***Scott brushing away an eyelash on Allison's cheek at the animal clinic in Wolf Moon. **Scott and Allison kissing outside of the Argent House after their bowling date with Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore in Pack Mentality. *The concept of a Werewolf having to kill their previous pack in order to join their new one introduced in this episode will be explored more in Season 3. *It is implied that someone other than Scott used his phone (which Derek threw away in Heart Monitor) to send a text message to Allison to lure her, Jackson, and Lydia to the school. This will be investigated more in Wolf's Bane. Trivia *The title refers to the fact that Scott, Stiles, Allison, Jackson and Lydia Martin are trapped in the high school by the Alpha late at night. Body Count *Janitor - mauled to death; killed by the Alpha Locations *Beacon Hills High School **Parking Lot **Empty Classroom **Entrance Hall **Gymnasium *Argent House **Driveway Soundtrack *"Turn Around" by Early Winters **Allison, upset about Scott lying to her all night, breaks up with him and tells him not to call her. Gallery TBACategory:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 1